Cumpleaños de ONS
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: Aquí haré los cumpleaños de los personajes, esta historia llevara más que nada humor y en algunos casos amistad. Puedo hacer leves menciones de algunas parejas las cuales serán: MikaKrul, YuuMitsu y YoiNoa
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!Acaba de nacer una nueva historia *coro de ángeles*, en la que básicamente, contaré los cumpleaños de cada uno (espero que no se vuelva tedioso, trataré de hacer en cada historia algo "original") que, me estoy fijando, los peores meses son octubre y noviembre en los que para colmo, los personajes tienen muy pocos días de diferencia. Los personajes que por ahora trabajaré (si quieren que más tarde haga uno de estos con otro personaje me avisan)son:

*Lest Karr y Mikaela Hyakuya (me encantan y los dos son tauro como yo, que cumplo el 29 de abril, YUUUPIII)

*Krul Tepes.

*Yuichiro Hyakuya

*Mitsuba Sangu

*Shinoa Hiragi

*Yoichi Saotome

*Shiho Kimizuki

*Ferid Bathory (si...)

*Guren Ichinose (realmente no sé si deba hacerlo a él, pero lo intentaré)

El primero será de Lest Karr (5 de Mayo que es hoy pero que seguramente subiré el 6 por falta de tiempo), también voy a hacer el de Mika pero abajo les contaré los detalles del porque hago primero el del vampiro shota, en el que por cierto, no estará Ferid (lo siento) porque sólo incluirá a los vampiros más fuertes y no puedo poner a todos los progenitores. Bah, si puedo, pero me da flojera. Comprendan, en una fuerza muy poderosa.

Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, la idea es mía,MIA,y si alguien me la roba arderá en el infierno. Nah, mentira. ¡Empecemos~!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un gran salón decorado al estilo victoriano se encontraban de pie los progenitores más poderosos de todos,esperando que el anfitrión del lugar atravesase la puerta que se estaba frente a ellos. Después de unos minutos, esta se abrió, revelando al Tercer Progenitor:Lest Karr, gobernante de Alemania.

-¡Bienvenidos!Hoy los he citado a todos aquí por un motivo import...¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!-interrumpió su discurso el pequeño vampiro para señalar despectivamente a Krul Tepes, quién le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Ya que es una convocatoria a todos los progenitores más fuertes, consideré que era necesario invitarla a ella también-dijo Urd Geales.

-¡Ella no es necesaria aquí!-se quejó él.

-Compórtate como un progenitor.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí presenciando el berrinche de un niño!-se burló Krul.

-200 años no cambian nada, sigo siendo un mejor gobernante que tú.

-¡No me provoques Lest Karr!No pienso moverme de este lugar por más que patalees y llores como un bebe.

"¿No se irá?Bien..." pensó Lest Karr, si ella no se iba a venir, él se iba a asegurar que su estadía allí sea un infierno, incluso si ella también se asegura de hacerselo pasarlo mal a él. Otro vampiro,guiado por Lest Karr, los condujo a un enorme comedor y los hizo sentarse a todos frente a una gran mesa llena de platos y copas. Un poco confundidos, los progenitores más fuertes se sentaron y esperaron a que el anfitrión les explicara el motivo de la convocatoria,ya que por la amena decoración del lugar tan inusualmente colorido aquel día, podían deducir que no se trataba de alguna mala noticia.

-Primero que todo, les agradezco a casi todos por venir-empezó Lest Karr, acentúando el casi, haciendo obvia alusión a la otra Tercera Progenitora.-El día de hoy se celebrará algo que los humanos consideran importantes, que es el cumplir años. Y aunque no me importan las costumbres humanas, hoy celebraremos el llamado "cumpleaños" de alguien muy importante entre los vampiros-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho con orgullo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Gabel Parthe (1).

Lest Karr borró su sonrisa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Yo!-contestó enojado.

El vampiro se dispuso a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa, que era el asiento que le correspondía, lastima que de un lado tenía a Krul, mientras que del otro estaba Urd.

-¡Jaja!¡No me sorprende de un niño!¡Qué pensamiento más infantil!-se burló Krul,mientras otros vampiros sirvientes pasaban con una tetera de porcelana blanca para servirles a los Progenitores.

-Ten, te sirvo el té-dijo con una mueca de asco Lest Karr mientras le arrebataba la tetera a uno de los sirvientes y le "servía el té" a Krul de forma bruta, haciendolo fuera de la taza y salpicando el vestido de ella a propósito.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Prefieres café?-se burló él.

Krul se dió cuenta de que era el centro de las miradas y que estaba haciendo el ridículo, así que dijo que se iba a ir al baño para limpiarse. Al volver, la comida estaba siendo servido: había masas, sandwiches de miga, porciones de budín y otros dulces; aparentemente, el vampiro se lo había tomado muy en serio.

-¿Ya volvió, Krul?-preguntó Gabel.

-Sí-contestó sentándose. Observó la mesa y no pudo (ni quizo) evitar una risita al ver las decoraciones de los muffins, todos tenían una carita de Lest Karr hecha con glaseado.

-¡Jajaja!¡De verdad eres como un niño!-se burló tomando uno de los muffins y haciendolo bailar frente a la cara de él-¡Seguramente ahora habrán payasos o magos!

-¡La que se comporta como una niña eres tú!¡No puedo creer como estés manejando un reino con esa actitud tan infantil!-la reprendió.

-¿Quién es el que nos hace venir y desatender nuestra ocupaciones para celebrarle su cumpleaños?

-No creí que fuese tan peligroso salir de su territorio por unas horas, todos aquí manejamos nuestro reino perfectamente, a excepción tuya.

-Cierra la boca. Mi control es perfecto y no pienso permitir que un niño se atreva a retarme.

-¡Pues este niño es más fuerte que tú y puede gobernar Japón sin ningún problema!

-¡No lo creo!

-¿Quiéres probar? Me parece que tus ocupaciones te están superando, cuando creas que ya no puedas más, llámame y te demostraré que puedo ser un mejor rey que tú.

-¡Recuerda con quién estas hablando, Lest Karr!-le contestó amenazadoramente.

-Silencio los dos-pidió Urd Geales-Ambos se comportan como niños. Hagan honor a su título como progenitores.

Los dos se acomodaron en sus sillas y miraron hacia otro lado, dispuestos a no dirigirse la mirada por el resto de la velada, aunque no lo cumplieron muy bien, cuando llegó el momento de hacer aparecer la torta del cumpleañero, las peleas se hicieron nuevamente presentes. El pastel era alto, decoradado con crema blanca, lazos y las tradicionales velas alrededor, en el medio de este, estaba escrito con glaseado: "Feliz Cumpleaños Lest Karr,el mejor de todos!".

-¿Alguna crítica para esto?-preguntó Lest Karr con arrogancia a la Tercera Progenitora-No creo que tengas alguna, dado que mi servicio y comida es perfecto.

-Ciertamente, no la tengo. Este pastel rebosa humildad-contestó irónicamente ella viendo lo que estaba escrito.

-Me limito a decir la verdad, no hay personas que puedan decir lo contrario a esto.

-Tengo mis dudas.

-Aún así, en Alemania no hay problemas porque tiene un buen gobernante, situación muy lejana a la de Japón ¿no?

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos! Si no, haré volar esta torta directamente a tu cara y es lo mínimo que te haré.

-¿Y qué podría hacerme alguien como tú? Soy más fuerte, más inteligente...no eres un oponente digno de mí.

-Repítelo, Lest Karr-susurró ella amenazadoramente acercándo su cara a la de él.-Y te prometo que recordarás este cumpleaños para siempre...

-Aleja tu horrenda cara de mí, me das nauseas-contestó él arrojándole una masa.

Krul no se quedó quieta y tomó tres masas y se las tiró a la cara, desencadenando así una batalla de masas entre ellos dos, mientras el vampiro encargado de cortar la torta se quedaba con el cuchillo en la mano sin saber que hacer, Gabel miraba confundido junto a otros progenitores la pelea y Urd se limitaba a seguir bebiendo té sentado tranquilamente en su silla, sin preocuparse por las masas que volaban cerca de su cara.

Los vampiros que se habían ocupado de la comida miraban horrorizados como el piso del salón se había convertido en un chiquero de masas, té (que también se arrojaban), muffins, etc. Los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran Lest Karr y Krul quién seguían tirándose todo lo que tenían a su alcance sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, hasta que uno de los progenitores actuó.

-Eh...disculpen...¿Lest Karr-sama?¿Krul Tepes-sama?-esquivó una masa de las tanta que volaban-¡Deténganse, por favor!

Los nombrados se detuvieron jadeando, sucios de pies a cabeza con algún pedazo de comida en sus manos, listos para tirarselo al otro.

-¡No~!¡Nuestro trabajo~!-lloraron unos vampiros arrodillándose en el desastrozo suelo sucio.

-¡M-Mira lo que has hecho, Krul!¡Arruinaste mi cumpleaños!-dijo Lest Karr enojado.

-¡¿Yo lo hice?!¡Tu eres el que organizó esta fiesta de niños!

-¡Nunca estuviste invitada!

-¡Imaginaba que sería una noticia importante, no esta estupidéz!¡Para colmo me arrojas comida!-respondió indignada ella tirándole una masa.

-¡Ya no me tires más!-dijo él enojado, esquivando el ataque con el plato en el cual antes estaban esos dulces ubicados-¡No comiste ni una masa, desgraciada!-movió el plato frenéticamente para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡Estaban durísimas!¡Me llegaron dos a la cabeza!

-¡¿De qué te quejas?!¡Mira como dejaste mi sombrero!

-S-Señor Lest Karr-sama...¿Ya corto el pastel?-preguntó petrificado el vampiro aún con el cuchillo en la mano.

-...Sí.

El pastel se comió sin contratiempos y aunque estaba bueno, Krul lo comió con cara de asco y lentamente. Antes de irse, quedaba una última cosa: la piñata. En efecto, bajo la mirada casi confundida de todos, Lest Karr hizo traer una piñata con una caricatura chibi de...Krul.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!¡No te bastó con una fiesta increíblemente infantíl si no que también pones una piñata de mí!

-No es una piñata, es un muñeco inflable que sirve para liberar el estrés-repondió él calmadamente mientras agarraba un bate rodeado con goma espuma-No lo golpearé muy fuerte para que la diversión no dure tan poco.

-Bien, yo también juego...-dijo ella, yendo directamente hacia la piñata para golpearla.

Lest Karr golpeaba debilmente al muñeco, más concentrado en darle a la verdadera Krul que también se había armado con un bate y también buscaba golpearlo a él. La piñata sólo se rompió de casualidad porque ambos estaban completamente metidos en una pelea entre ellos dos. Cuando lograron separarlos, los progenitores decidieron que ya había sido suficiente de la fiesta y que debían regresar a sus puestos, a medida que se iban, cada uno felicitaba a Lest Karr por su cumpleaños, aún si pensaban que celebrarlo era una costumbre humana y que a los vampiros no le cambiaba nada tener un año más de vida. Eso sólo servía para las vidas cortas y efímeras de los humanos, a los que el tiempo se les agotaba más rápido.

-Felíz cumpleaños, Lest Karr-dijo Krul cuando se iba.

-Gracias-le respondió sarcásticamente él.

-No estuvo tan mal la fiesta...para un niño creído.

-¿Ya te vas? Tengo que manejar mi perfecto reino.

-Un reino manejado por un niño que sólo saber hacer fiestitas y piñatas...tus subditos deben temblar de miedo.

-No empieces una pelea que no puedas terminar, Krul Tepes.

-No tengo miedo de pelear contra tí, aún quedan masas-dijo ella-Me iré, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que pelearme con alguien como tú.

Cuando ella se fue, Lest Karr miró a su alrededor y vió el desastre en el que se había convertido su pulcro salón.

-¡Vengan a limpiar todo esto!-órdeno.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Gabel Parthe es un Tercer Progenitor para los que no lo conocen, yo inicialmente creía que era mujer pero parece que no. Como le gusta a Takaya trollearnos.

Dije que lo iba a subir el 6 pero pasaron cosas y lo subo hoy, por falta de tiempo no puedo poner mi anuncio sobre el cumpleaños de Mika, lo pondré el lunes.

Sé que fue corto pero espero que se hayan divertido, sé que salieron Ocs tanto Krul como Lest Karr, pero quería aprovechar que no se sabía mucho de su relación para ponerlos a pelear.


	2. Anuncio: Cumpleaños de Mikaela

¡Hola!Este es el anuncio que no llegué a poner en el pasado capítulo con respecto a Mikaela; sé que su cumpleaños ya paso hace ¿una década?¿Un siglo? Ya ni sé...¡Pero no me importa! Quería hacer un especial sobre Mika pero ese día (más bien desde mi cumpleaños) me sentía muy mal y apenas me podía mover así que lo aplacé. Pero tengo unas dudas con respecto a su cumpleaños y quiero ver cuál prefieren o si prefieren todas:

1)Hago el cumpleaños de Mika en "versión vampiro", o sea, con Krul, Ferid, etc.

2)Como festeja Yuu el cumpleaños de Mika creyéndo que este está muerto.

3)El cumpleaños de Mika viviendo en Sanguinem de pequeño junto con el resto de su familia.

4)Todas (que voy a morir pero voy a cumplir si lo eligen)

Esas son todas las opciones, si quieren que haga dos , ej: 1 y 2, también puedo hacerlo. Voten por lo que quieran, estoy a su merced. Pero por favor, si votan, también comenten lo del capítulo pasado, necesito motivación para saber si esta es una buena idea o me dejé llevar por el impulso.

Desde ya, gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo por leer lo que escribo y mis desvaríos.


End file.
